History of Myos
Myos is a planet trying to survive a harsh past while facing a harsher future. It is a place once covered by a sky filled with fire and ash. Despite the sky clearing over a century ago, the curses it birthed still exist. Acidic rains drip from black clouds and destroy crops or ruin drinking water. The ocean’s waves, devour all but the hardiest of materials, eating away at wooden vessels and sometimes scarring unprotected skin. The shattered moons stretch across the sky can bring the fiery wrath of the heavens unto the earth, scorching homes and destroying land. There are the miles of corrupted lands, barren and cursed they often leave travelers who try to cross them sick or dead. These are the troubles of lands mapped and traveled, plenty more morbid curses and even vicious beasts lay in the unexplored hills and the water’s depths. Life that once barely survived under the ash has thrived in the sunlight, despite the worlds hardships. The many barbarian tribes that have pillaged the countrysides since the sun broke through the fire sky, still exist. They spawn war amongst themselves and any opposing tribes or outsiders. They accept many people into their chaotic life on the fringes. The varied people of the barbarian tribes have no hope at peace, war is their way of life. Living as if the darkness will swallow the world again. Despite the many that choose or are forced into this life, others have begun to find new ways to live For generations the myosi and arcole have called Myos home, eking out hard lives until the charred sky cleared to reveal the sun, moons, and stars. The myosi are a long lived people, full of inventiveness, life, and a strong will. They have toiled long to improve their standard of life, crafting complicated machines and creating beautiful art. The arcole are tall, proud, broad, and intimidating people. They prefer to work with their hands and at times struggle to relate to the other races of Myos. They take pride in their smaller communities and are prone to spontaneous celebration. These races survived the long cold nights together during the time of the scorched sky, and although as a people they struggle to understand one another, many live together. There is another group now living among the myosi and arcole, even less understood the slek struggle to make Myos a home. Over a hundred years ago, it was as if the Gods cut into nothingness and from this slash appeared a Rift and out of the Rift poured thousands of soldiers. The slek fought among each other for months, at the hands of each other. When the Southern Empire got involved their numbers dwindled even lower. The remaining were exiled to the Withering Isles and lived in solitude for generations. Those that remain in exile call themselves the Dukarim but, many slek now live among other communities and try to blend into the cultures around them. Despite the hardships, various factions have begun to unify and advance. The greatest minds in history have began using their genius to improve the lives of many. Knowledge, books, and those willing to teach make efforts to spread across the continents. The fires of industry have begun fueling the rapid advancement of technology. As the smoke rises and steam pumps pistons in the south, the sound of black powders being ignited echo off the dunes to the north, all while sparks fly, and power begins to surge through islands to the east. Such rapid changes will not come without great sacrifices. All of Myos’ creatures will soon learn, that they are their own worst enemies. Their corrupted world has hardened them for the life ahead and as the tensions of the major factions rise to a boiling point, life will only grow harder. '' ''Age of Reckoning The forever black. Daylight is a myth among the living people. Life is hard, fire is life, and terrors wait in the darkness of the world. Age of the First Light As dim light cracks through the scorched skies the reckoning begins to end. Vegetation begins to grow to it’s full potential and using more advanced farming techniques famine becomes less and less of a problem. ' Age of the Clear Sky ' 0cs(clear sky) - Scorched Skies Clear The skies return to their former blue color. There are now easily recognized night and day cycles. Large societies begin to form around places of clean water. 800-1000cs - The Age of Knowledge Great inventors rise to respected positions throughout the world. A machine is invented to quickly print books and learning institutions begin to spring up throughout the lands. These books and the information within becomes one of the most sought after items in the lands, as many think they hold the secrets to immortal life and unstoppable powers. This results in many colleges hiring independent mercenaries for protection or using their skills to create weapons. 943cs - Arrival of Slek The Sleks warp into Empire territory, accidently bringing along non-Dukarim Slek. Battle rages across the country side, forcing the Empire to get involved. War between the three factions is fierce, Assassins from Adubal are hired to assassinate as many Slek as possible. A giant globe structure appears far to the north, destroying a large section of mountain and shaking the entire Quintas Wastes. 945cs - End of First Contact War Once the Emperor Commander discovers the truth behind the two Slek factions the non-Dukarim Slek are quickly disposed of. Despite this brief alliance the Slek are exiled to the Withering Isles. The Emperor Commander is removed from power, and coup is completed to put an election councilinto place. The Empire becomes know as The Thermocrat Empire. 954cs - Adubal & Kajarii dissapear into the Quintas Wastes A second massive earth quake shakes the Quintas Wastes. The city known as Adubal dissapears into the desert without a trace. Those that survive the catastrophe describe it as if Myos just had swallowed the entire city. 1004cs - Return of the Kajarii Immortals Exactly fifty years later the Kajarii, once protectors of Adubal, return. They wear masks, use a new type of meterial for armor and blades, are armed with powerful explosives, and claim to be immortal. Once they carved out their place in the wasteland they resumed business as assassins throughout the southern lands and this strikes fear into everyone. 10''49cs - Dukarim Chains'' The secrets to activating the armor and weapons of the ancient Dukarim have been unlocked. The exiled Dukarim begin spreading the knowledge and arming themselves at an extremely rapid pace. The only ones that know of this are the Kajarii spies that keep close watch on the Withering Isles. 1053cs - Current Date Tensions are high throughout factions of Myos.